Static random access memory (SRAM) arrays are sometimes designed to include voltage assist circuitry to improve performance and/or reliability, enabling operation of the SRAM at a lower supply voltage. Specifically, voltage assist can improve the ability to read from and write to SRAM cells, and can prevent stored values from being inadvertently flipped during read and write operations. Existing assist mechanisms are typically applied to all of the storage cells in a memory array. This can result in the assist circuitry being relatively large and consuming a significant amount of power. Thus, there is a need for addressing the issue of access reliability and/or other issues associated with the prior art.